New Girls in the Sewer
by thespiangirl
Summary: The guys meet two used to be regular girls. The average day in the life of 6 teenage mutant ninja turtles. From the points of view of all the teens. Mikey/OC Leo/OC Raph/OC Donnie/April Based on 2012 series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey this is my first fan fic. enjoy.**

**I don't own TMNT or any of the characters I do own Annabeth and Paige. **

Annabeth and Paige had been best friends since they were 3. Annabeth was walking home after spending the whole day with Paige when she walked down an ally to get back to her NYC apartment she was attacked by the Purple Dragons they beat her up then she slipped and fell into some mutagen. A figure appeared out of no where and tried to help her up but instead she mutated into a turtle. She screamed from shock then passed out.

Paige was trying to get the book she dropped form her NYC apartment. She climbed down the fire escape then fell off the 3rd level into mutagen. She must have blacked out because the next thing she knew she was on a table in what looked like a lab in a garage. She looked at her reflection in a mirror that was on the table she looked like a mutant turtle. She looked over then saw a guy version of her with an orange mask. '' Hi'' he said she screamed and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Introductions

**First actual chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of their characters. I own Annabeth and Paige.**

Annabeth's PoV:

I woke up in a strange couch in a strange place with 2 mutant turtles arguing with each other. One had a red mask and was basically screaming the other one had a blue mask and was trying to quite the other one down. I heard a scream come from another room "Paige?". I must have said that out load because they both turned toward me. "Hey she's awake'' "No duh Captain Obvious" the red one stated. The girl turtle ran out of a lab thing she kinda looked like Paige. "Annabeth" '' Paige, OMG Paige" I said hugging her "I haven't seen you in months" "Well your the one who was on home studies for the rest of her life". I rolled my eyes "Like I wanted to" I said playfully punching her in the shoulder. " Wait you 2 know each other?" the blue masked one said. "Of course I've known Paige since I was 3" I stated. Then 2 more turtles came out of the lab thingy. "Hi" the one with the purple mask and the gap in his teeth said "I'm Donnie short for Donatello". "Sup other dudett I'm Michelangelo call me Mikey" "Leo or Leonardo whichever you" he said looking at me "prefer". "Raph don't call me Raphael or I'll..." "Raph" Leo said as he scolded him "don't scare the poor girls". "I'm Paige", Paige said as she smiled at...Mikey I think that was his name. "Oh and I'm Annabeth don't call me Annie I HATE that". "Ok" Leo said "now you just have to meet..." "WHAT is going on in here" said a giant rat that came out of what looked like a dojo. "Sensei" Leo said as he snapped out of staring at me (yes he was staring at me the WHOLE time) "this is Paige and Annabeth" "And WHAT are they doing here" "well there was this accident and well girls I'd like you to meet Master Splinter".

**Hey guys do you like it so far if you do please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Life Down Under

**Hey guys did you like the last chapter. Hope so. Any way back to the official stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of the characters. I only own Annabeth and Paige.**

Annabeth's PoV:

"Ok" Splinter said thinking "they can stay ,but you have to help them get used to life down here." "Thank you Splinter I think I speak for the both of us when I say I am honored to be here". I bowed as a sign of respect...I think. "No thank you I think it will be good for the boys and I to have some constant company" Splinter said as he left for the dojo Leo said "Ok well Mikey give Paige a tour and I'll take Annabeth on a tour then show her to her room Mikey you should do the same".

Paige's PoV:

OMG! Annabeth's face LOL she looked like a tomato. Ha! "Right this way dudett" Mikey said as he put his hand out for me to walk next to him "Oh...um yeah" "So...Paige what do you like to do?" "Well Mikey I like to eat food, play pranks, and play video games." I looked over and saw Mikey's jaw drop literally. "Something wrong Mikey". "No its just those are the things I like" "Well maybe we could do it together sometime" "Oh um here's your room"

Annabeth's PoV:

Leo opened a door "So this is your room, mine's next door if you need anything". "Cool" It had a book case, 3 shelves, a bed ,and a desk. "Thanks Leo". "N...no problem Annabeth. Do you need any of your school supplies, I herd Paige say you were on home studies". "If you could go with me to get them I would love that". "Ok I'll ask Splinter"

Leo's PoV:

Yess! Did I sorta kinda ask Annabeth on a date. No I don't like her like that...do I. Who cares she doesn't like me back...does she? "My son I sense you are deep in thought. Is there a problem what is it?" "Oh nothing, but I have a question can I take Annabeth up top to get her things for home studies" "Yes, you may". Sweet I'll tell Annabeth the good news.

Mikey's PoV:

Holy Shell! Paige likes what I like. AWESOME! She's kinda cute too...wait back up did I just call her cute...hmm "Michelangelo is something wrong?" "No sensei just thinking" Splinter chuckled "Boys" What did he mean by that...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Helping with Home Studies

**Hey like the last chapter. Great keep up the reviews.**

**Disclaimer I don't own TMNT or any of the characters except Annabeth and Paige.**

Annabeth's PoV:

"This it?" "Yep that's everything" I said as I counted the books, charts, notebooks, and pictures. "This is a lot of books and stuff for being in high school" "Actually I'm technically a freshman in college" I said after picking up my share of books. "You're only 15 that's crazy your like Donnie smart". ''Actually" I turned around to see Donnie" I was 12 when I was a freshman" "Ok whatever Donnie" I said heading toward the manhole "You coming guys" "No Annabeth we'll catch up" "K see you in a bit" "Bye". Then I ducked into the manhole I wonder what they are talking about?

Leo's PoV:

"Why are you here Donnie" "Splinter sent me to check on you" I thought that was odd "Donnie why are you really here?" "Ok Raph bet me 5 dollars and a week of dishes that I couldn't get a picture of you and Annabeth kissing". As soon as those words left his mouth I wanted to sock him in the face. "Why?" "Because you totally like her!". "No I don't" "Yes you do that's why you look like a cherry". "No I'm just tired from carrying all of Annabeth's books, so if you don't mind I'll be getting her these books". "Alright, but you look like me around April when your around her...you've been warned"

Annabeth's PoV:

"Leo! Thanks so much for help with the books" I exclaimed when he got back from talking with Donnie. "Your welcome" he said as he helped me stack the books in my book case.

_An Hour Later_

"So this is how you multiply these numbers, then you divide by this and get 7.389" "I think so... but Donnie should be helping you with this I'll go get..." "No sit please I want your help" "So Paige said you've been on home studies for months. Why?" "Its...well...I...maybe if I tell you the whole story it'll make more sense" I said on the verge of tears "Its ok if you don't want to tell me" "No I need to the last person I told was Paige 6 months ago. My parents were on their way home from work at the high school when it was snowing...and...and I told my parents I would leave with my friend to go to the movies after school they wanted me to stay after school to help them clean up before the break but I said no. So I got a call for the police when I got out of the movies and...and" I was crying now "Annabeth shh I'm here keep going with the story". "And my parents had died in a car accident. They didn't make it to the hospital. I went on home studies so I didn't have to go to their classrooms be called Annie or walk those halls." "I'm so sorry Annabeth I didn't I mean you didn't have to tell me." "Lets get some food cheese pizza". "Yeah Annabeth we can have cheese pizza" Leo said comforting me *giggles*. Our heads snapped toward the door. Leo crept towards the door opening it to reveal Donnie, Paige, Raph, Mikey, and some red head I didn't recognize. Leo ran out chasing his brother Paige and the red head were standing in my door way still "So wanna tell April and I what happened"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 :Videogames together

**Hey did you guys like Annabeth and Leo's moment in the last chapter your gonna have to wait for a chapter to see those 2 together again! This chapter will be all about Mikey and Paige...lets see how their relationship grows through video games now on to the boringness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any other characters except Annabeth and Paige.**

Paige's PoV:

"Haha, Mikey take that. I WIN!" Mikey seems lost in thought hmm he really hasn't spoken since we started playing. "Mikey something wrong?" "Nope just...thinking" "About what" I asked "A person...a girl actually" "Oh is it April?" "No" "Is it Annabeth?" "No way she's to Leo-ish for me" "Then who is it?" I asked really wanting to know why my best guy friend was not himself. "It's you...Paige I can't stop thinking about you ok, its really been bothering me how I never can focus when your around"

Raph's PoV:

Darn I owe Donnie 5 bucks oh well at least I won that other bet. "Raph did I win the bet?" "Yes you did" Donnie starts to do a silent victory dance next to me. I still can't believe he won the bet.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey Paige wanna play videogames in my room" "Sure" As Mikey and Paige left Donnie walked up to me "Ok new bet winner takes all" "Your terms" I say thinking he is so gonna lose as he tells me the bet. If Mikey admits his feelings to Paige then I owe Donnie 5 dollars and I do his Dishes turn and vice versa._

_End Flashback_

"Ok Donnie here's your 5..." "Give me my money Raph" "Shh! Mikey saying something else". "What's he saying" "I don't maybe we could listen"

Paige's PoV:

"Mikey what do you mean you can't stop thinking about me?" "I mean like we all already know about Annabeth's background so what about you?" "I grew up with a mother, a father, and 3 sisters,." "Where are they now?" "Look Mikey I don't want to talk about it" "But.." "Please Mikey just don't make me talk about it." "Please Paige" "MIKEY I SAID NO" then I ran out of his room into the sewers.

Mikey's PoV:

"Wait Paige" "Ha I won the bet" I look and see Donnie giving Raph 5 dollars. "What bet?" "Uh n...nothing" Donnie said as him and Raph ran off. After that I ran after Paige as fast as I could. I ran around a bend to see Paige in a corner crying. "Paige" "Mikey go away" "No, Paige I wont I'm staying here with you to help you solve your problem" "I don't need any help" "Yes you do Paige and I'm gonna give it to you" "Ok so like I said I had 3 sisters, a mother, and a father. They all left on a trip to England and never came back." "Are they dead?" "No they just left me here because they didn't want me." "Are you sure?" "Yep that's why I'm the one always telling jokes because I have problems being happy when everything I ever cared about left me." "Its ok Paige I'll never leave you we'll never leave you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:Rolling with the Punches

**Hey did you cry in the last chapter? I'm very sorry if you did...well maybe not. So all you people stop guessing if you go to my profile you'll see descriptions of Annabeth and Paige. Review please.**

**Disclaimer I don't own TMNT or any of their characters I only own Annabeth and Paige.**

Annabeth's PoV:

2 Weeks Later

We had been sparing for at least an hour now. "Come on Annabeth hit me already" Leo said taunting me. For the past couple weeks he had been training me in the art on Ninjitsu. **(N/A sorry if I spelt it wrong)** "Come on Annabeth hit me already" "Leo I'm exhausted I've been driving myself into the ground for weeks. Can I please rest?" "Alright ,but you have to be back in here to train tomorrow at 4" "In the morning?" "Yes" "Alright"

Raph's PoV:

Man I thought I was hard on people. I've been watching Leo train Annabeth from the door. She's exhausted finally he cuts her some slack and gives her a break. "Finally you let her rest" I said as I walked into the dojo "And all powerful smart one why is that?" "Dude your room is right next to hers" "So?" "Dude she's been pulling all night study sessions, and having nightmares every night" "And you know this how Raph?" "Because I don't sleep either I see her sit on the couch every night as she talks to herself about her nightmares" "I...I didn't know" "Go talk to her man, she needs someone to talk to" "I'm going"

Leo's PoV:

Ok so were would Annabeth be? "Looking for Annabeth" I looked over to see Donnie and April staring in my direction "How did you..." "This place does echo you know" said April '' Ok have you seen her" "That way" Donnie pointed towards a tunnel in the sewer. "Thanks I owe you one" I ran toward the tunnel, turned to the right, then down a tunnel I knew she usually does her thinking in. I saw her in the corner doing what looked crying. "Hey Annabeth you ok" "Ye...yeah I'm fine" she said wiping her eyes free of tears. "No your not, your crying" "No I wasn't" "Yes you were Annabeth come on I'm sorry I drove into the ground" "No Leo you wouldn't understand" "Annabeth, I know about the late studying and the nightmares" "Y...you do but how?" "Raph told me he saw you every night...Why didn't you tell me? You know I'm always here for you" "Look Leo your already under a lot of stress. I...didn't want you to worry about me" "Annabeth I'm always worried about you" I said offering her my hand. "Leo you shouldn't there are a lot more important things than me" she said taking my hand. "Annabeth you are one of the most important things to me" I said helping her up "But why you have 3 brothers to worry about" as soon as she said that I grabbed her other hand "Annabeth, please tell me what your nightmares have been about" "B...but Leo I don't think..." "Annabeth you are one of the strongest people I know. Now please tell me" I then held her closer and put an arm around her shoulder "Ok well my nightmare starts with showing up at the crime scene of my parents death...and then it changes to seeing you, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Paige, April, and Splinter...in the same car crash and...and your all d...d...e" "Shh! you don't have to tell me anymore Annabeth. It's ok, I would never leave you like that ever." "Promise?" "I promise" "LEO" "ANNABETH" "LEO,ANNABETH WHERE ARE...oh there you are" said April as she rounded the corner. "Why are you holding each other like that" she asked "Hey April can you give us 5 minuets we'll be back then and please don't tell anyone that you found us like this please" I told her "Alright 5 minuets" she said running back to tell the guys that we were coming back. I think. "Ok now relax for the next couple days alright Annabeth" I said starting to walk back with her. "Um...can you let me go now." "Oh um yeah now we can just walk like side by side ok" "Ok"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Immature Little Children

**You guys feeling the moments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT I only own Paige and Annabeth**

Paige's PoV:

"Hey Mikey ready to go topside?" "Yep Paige let's roll". So we set off in the direction of the nearest manhole. As we walked there Mikey asked me, "Where do you want go?" "You pick Mikey" "You wanna go get pizza?" "Not really we just ate like 10 minutes ago" "I know but I'm hungry...again" "Don't say again your always hungry" "I know" "Well no pizza lets go to you favorite place in the city besides a pizza place" "Well, there's this place I like to go to when I'm upset or I need time to relax" "Ok let's go there then" "Do you think you can keep up" he said as we came up out of the manhole. "Are you calling me slow?" "No, I'm just asking" "You're on" "Alright we can race when we get to the top of this building". We didn't talk until we were at the top of the building. "Ok ready, set, GO!"

Mikey's PoV:

Finally, I get some alone time with Paige. All I've wanted to do is to hang out with her and her pretty face...wait did I just think that. I love the way her hair flows when she jumps from roof to roof...wait LOVE. I haven't been able to think strait since she showed up but then again...what was I thinking. She's just a friend right...JUST my friend right? "Haha! Mikey I'm winning!" "Not for long" I said snapping out of my deep thought. She stopped on the next roof "Hey why did you stop" "I don't know the way there" "Alright follow me" We ran for 5 minutes then I stopped at the edge of the roof. It was a building that over looked the whole city, I stood there to take in the view. I felt Paige slam in to me pushing us both over the edge. I threw my kasurigama chain and hooked it on to the roof, I grabbed Paige's waist and pulled her up back on the roof. "Oh my gosh that was epic" I yelled "Yeah epic" said Paige sadly "Hey Paige what's wrong?" "Mikey remember that prank with the water balloon we were gonna pull on Raph" "Yeah" "Annabeth saw me trying to set it up and she called me an immature child" "That sounds like what Leo calls me when I do stuff like that" "I know sometimes I feel like Annabeth will never take me seriously" "That's how I feel with the guys, but when it counts they do respect me" "But Annabeth has to strong of a personality she's stubborn" "I know, but she'll come around" *Awkward silence* "We should head home it's late" "Your right Paige it is later lets go"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Double "Date"

**Hey guys did you like the moment Mikey and Paige shared? So in this chapter we shall see Leo and Annabeth and April and Donnie. Yes for all you Apritello shippers things will happen. Alright and yes funny things will happen. For all you people with Instagram follow my account tmnt2012_forever thanks. Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I own Annabeth and Paige.**

Annabeth's PoV:

"So April have your eye on any boys lately" I said eagerly wanting to know "There's this one guy you might know him but then maybe not". "Annabeth it's my turn to get pizza" Leo said walking to where April and I were sitting. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go...AHH!" Leo yelled as he tripped and fell face first into my lap. "Real smooth Leo, real smooth" Donnie said as he left his lab. "Um...Leo can you sorta get off me now" "Oh yeah sorry about that" Leo said as he got up of my lap. I swear he was blushing. "So, April I need some things up top wanna come with" Donnie asked April unsurely. "Yeah sure Donnie just let me go get my shoes" April said running off "So in response to your question Leo...yes I'd love to go with you" I said looking at him. "Ok let's..." "Hey guys can Donnie and I walk with you?" "Um I guess" Leo said looking disappointed. "Ok it'll be like a double date" April said with a smile that made me think she was planning something. "DATE!" Leo and I screamed at the same time, Donnie just stood there grinning like an idiot. "Yes a quote unquote date" April said making me feel like a huge weight had just left my shoulders. "Oh that's ok then" I said with a sigh, Leo nodded in agreement, and Donnie well "Aww...I mean yeah that's great" "Ok then let's go" Leo said as we headed off to the nearest manhole cover.

Leo's PoV:

Aww shoot! Why did Donnie and April have to tag along I just wanted to talk with Annabeth. I just wanted to have alone time with her. Why is it whenever I want time to myself with something or in this case someone I like my brothers have to ruin it. BACK UP! Did I just think of her as someone I like? I like plenty of thing like Ninjitsu, Space Heroes, and my brothers ,but some how I feel like this like is a different like. I like her blonde hair when its down and sitting on her back. I like the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about the things she likes. I like it when she yells at Paige for doing something stupid. She reminds me of myself and I think that's my favorite thing about her..."Leo you coming?" Annabeth said looking down at me "Oh yeah...I'm coming" I mumbled as I climbed up the side of the building. "So April and I" Donnie said nervously "are gonna go that way to get what we need bye guys" April and Donnie went to the left to get whatever they needed and I was alone with Annabeth just like what I wanted right? Wrong I didn't want to be with Annabeth now I wanted to be with her, stand by her, and walk with her forever. "Um Leo" "Yeah?" "Are you gonna move away from the edge because your about to fall off" I looked where I was standing and I could of fallen off at any minute. "Oh yeah" I said getting down "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" "I wasn't scared" "Yes you were Annabeth I could see it in your eyes" I stated looking into her eyes "Y...you could?" she stuttered "Yep" "Ok so um...shouldn't we go get the pizza?" "What pizza...oh yeah that pizza the one I was supposed to get for dinner" I said mentally faceplaming myself. What an idiot I thought I just sounded so stupid. "Hey Leo something wrong?" "No it's just forget it" "Alright but you've been here for me so whenever you need to talk I'll be there for you" she stated as we walked in silence toward the pizza place. "Hey Annabeth" "Yes Leo" "Can we just sit here for a bit and talk?" "Yes we can Leo"

Annabeth's PoV:

"So Leo what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down "I know this might sound weird but could I ask you for advice" "What type of advice" I said looking at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. "That's not important, anyway I'm having feelings ,but I can't figure out what they mean. Can you help me?" "Sure Leo you helped me with my feelings, I'll repay the favor and help you with yours" I told him really wanting to help after all I owe him. "Ok so I have strong feelings toward this girl and I don't know what they mean" "Ok how do you feel around her" I said being jealous that he liked a girl ,but Leo needs me I need to control my emotions. "Ok when she's around me I don't want to let her out of my sight. I want to be there for her, I never want to leave her." "Ok keep going Leo. What do you like about her?" "The way her eyes sparkle when she talks about the things she enjoys. The way her hair looks in the moonlight. I like how much she's like me" "Leo you like this girl like really, really like this girl" "How should I tell her?" "Just tell her straight forward at least that's how I like it" "Alright...let's go get that pizza" "Yeah let's go"

Donnie's PoV:

I can't stop thinking about what April and Annabeth were talking about earlier...BOYS and April likes one. Who is this boy I need to find out so I can sock his face. "Donnie this it?" "Oh yep this is everything" "Awesome let's head back to the lair I'm starving and Leo and Annabeth should have brought the pizza back by now" she said as she started walking towards the lair. "Ok let's go" "So Donnie what are you thinking about in that big brain of yours?" "Um nothing just...I over herd your conversation with Annabeth earlier" "Were you spying on us" "No I wasn't I was just...Ahh" I hit the ground with a loud thunk. "Donnie are you ok"

April's PoV:

I can't believe Donnie just fell of the roof. "Donnie don't move I'm coming down there" "Ok my back hurts so I don't think I'm gonna go anywhere" when I got down there I helped to his feet. "Donnie you gonna be ok?" "Yeah let's just head back to the lair" "Ok" on the way there I couldn't help but feel like Donnie was staring at me. "Ok so Donnie um what Annabeth and I were talking about earlier was just...stupid things girls talk about it was nothing" "So I don't have to sock someone" "Not unless you want to sock yourself" I said waiting for answer to what I had just said when out of nowhere Annabeth appeared behind me, "DONNIE!" "April" Leo said running up to me holding the pizza "What happened?" "Donnie fell off the roof" "Smooth Donnie, real smooth" Leo took him off my shoulder and down the manhole as I jumped down I heard "I GOT IT APRIL I UNDERSTAND". My Donnie may be smart but when it comes to things like that he's an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Truth and Dare

**Hey guy any favorite moments yet. Review! Alright confession time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I only own Paige and Annabeth.**

Raph's PoV:

I just finished eating pizza with everyone else, "So, guys I'm bored...wanna play truth or dare". Annabeth and Leo both shrugged "Sure why not". "Why not, I got nothing to lose" Donnie said and April smiled. "What are we doing again?" Paige asked then Mikey whispered something to her "Oh ok". "Alright I came up with this, so I go first" we all got on the floor in a circle it went me, Leo, Annabeth, Paige, Mikey, April, then lastly Donnie. "Ok...Annabeth truth or dare" "Um...truth" "Do you like, like anyone in this room" "What type of guy asks that question?" Leo asked looking at me like a maniac. "One looking for blackmail" "Um...yes, yes I do" Annabeth said as she hung her head down. "Ok my turn" Annabeth stated with an evil grin. "Donnie truth or dare?" "Dare" Donnie said looking confident. "I dare you to kiss April on the lips for 1 minute" *1 minute later* "That was interesting" I said "I didn't think you had it in you Donnie". "Ok Raph truth or dare?" "Donnie asked me "Dare" "I knew it...I dare you to shove a pie in your own face" "Oh wow Donnie" Donnie got up and brought back a pie that I shoved in my face. "OMG Raph haha" Annabeth said taking a picture. I'm so gonna get her back. "Mikey truth or dare" I said laughing evilly. "Dare" Mikey said just waiting for his dare. "I dare you to kiss...ANNABETH" "NO WAY ARE YOU KISSING MY GIRL" Leo said standing up and stomping his foot on the ground. "Leo I wasn't gonna, everyone knows you like each other plus you sorta admitted it out loud just now" Mikey said back at Leo making Leo realize what he had just said. "Oh um..." Leo just offered his hand to Annabeth. She took it and stood up "I...don't know what to say" Annabeth was speechless for the first time in the history of me knowing her. "How about let's go" "That works" Annabeth said as her and Leo ran out of the lair. "Alright Mikey you and Paige have to do the dare I set for you and Annabeth" I said waiting for a major yell or scream. "Now that I'll do" *1 kiss later* "See you guys later Mikey and I are gonna play video games bye" Paige waved as she left with Mikey. "Guess the games over"

Annabeth's PoV:

"Leo is that why you asked for my advice" "Yeah I wanted to surprise you with this" he finally stopped running and in the sewers there was a picnic blanket set up with food. "OMG Leo this is amazing" I said looking into his eyes "You came with this" "Yep, do you like it" he asked "I love it" I hugged him. We went and sat down on the blanket. "Annabeth, I've liked you ever since you showed up in the lair" "When I woke up here weeks ago you were the first person I saw, Leo you've been there for me like no one else has been" "Annabeth, that's because I care about you" Leo said as he put his hands in mine. "Leo..." "Annabeth..." "Leo I want..." "Shh Annabeth" he took one of his hands out of mine and cupped my face "Annabeth you are literally the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm going to make you a promise, that I'll never leave you when you need me, ever". Then he took his hand off my face and put it back in my other hand. "Leo I wish this moment could last forever" "Me too Annabeth, me too". We had been sitting there just staring into each others eyes forever. Then I did something that shocked me and Leo and leaned over and kissed him. Leo kissed me back, "Wow" Leo said when we stopped kissing "That was amazing". "No I said your amazing" then I put my head on his shoulder as we sat there until, "Annabeth, Leo Master Splinter wants to talk to you"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:Leadership

**Hey good so far? So in this chapter we will see Annabeth Leo and Splinter. It takes place 5 minuets after the last chapter. Paige and Mikey fans you'll have to wait one more chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT I own Paige and Annabeth.**

Leo's PoV:

Oh no why did Splinter want to see Annabeth and I, what did we do. "Annabeth and Leo sit down" "Yes Sensei" I sat down then Annabeth sat right next to me. "So I have been informed that you both are how is it said...dating" "Yes Master Splinter" Annabeth said tucking her hair behind her ear. "Is this true Leonardo" "Yes it is" I said looking at my father. "My children I have noticed you 2 share similar qualities" Splinter said as he sat I front of us "Such as being annoyed by your younger siblings" Annabeth sat there like me always eager to learn, always trying to focus on Splinter. "Or like now you 2 sit similarly and better yet think similarly". "It has come to my attention the Leonardo sometimes as leader you are under much pressure, and Annabeth you are the same. I however believe that if the 2 of you lead together you shall both be happy and under less stress." "Really" I blurted out without thinking "I mean you'd really let us do that" "Yes my son but you 2 must promise me your feelings won't get in the way" "I promise" Annabeth said as she looked at me. "I promise" I said looking back her. "Now as to the matter of you 2 dating" Uh oh did we do something wrong. Is it because I didn't actually ask it just happened. "Leonardo my son can I speak with you in private" "Yes" Annabeth got up and left the dojo to go to her room I think. "Leonardo come with me" I got up and followed him to his room he told me to wait out here while he got something. "My son this is a necklace I gave to my wife when I asked her to be my girlfriend. I would like you to give this to Annabeth" "It's beautiful". The necklace was silver with a green/blue stone in the middle. "Yes and...". he opened it to show it was a locket. "Thank you father I think she'll love it".

Annabeth's PoV:

After Splinter took Leo to talk in private I wandered back to my room. I was sitting on my bed doing my home studies work, when I heard a knock at the door and saw a note get slid under the door. I got up to get it, it said _"Meet me on the roof of the apartments down the street. P.S. Be there in 10_ _minuets." _I got up brushed my hair out of its braid and went up top. I was on the top of the building and I saw Leo standing next to a table with pizza and water. "Leo you didn't have to do this" I said as he offered me his hand. "Actually Annabeth I did" I took his hand. He pulled out one of the chairs for me then we sat down. "So Leo why did you put all this together?" "Annabeth can we just forget about the rest of the world now? No more responsibilities, no more annoying siblings just us" "Ok but really why did you do this?" "Because I wanted to ask you something and I wanted to do it alone" he looked at me with a smile that made me want to melt into goo. "Ok what did you want to ask?" "That'll come later now let's eat" we started to eat. We must've ate for an hour but we didn't just eat we talked and laughed too. "Ok so about that question I was talking about earlier" "Yes what is it" "Annabeth" he said pulling out the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen "will you be my official girlfriend" "Yes, yes I will" I stated as he put the necklace around my neck. Then I put my arms around his neck he put his around my waist and we kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Video Game Date

**Hey guys so thanks for the reviews. And now as promised Mikey and Paige. This chapter takes place at the same time as the end of Truth and Dare and all through Leadership.**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT just Annabeth and Paige.**

Mikey's PoV:

As I grabbed Paige's hand I thought best day EVER! We ran into my room, I shut the door and sat on my bed with Paige. "So...Paige will you be my girlfriend?" "Um...like yes" she said smiling at me. We sat in silence just staring at each other. "Food?" "Food" I said as I nodded my head. We got up and went into the kitchen. "Pizza?" "Yes" Paige agreed "Pizza".

Paige's PoV:

After we ate Mikey suggested we play video games. "Ha! Paige I just beat your high score!" Mikey said teasing me. "Not for long" I said shoving him "BOOM! Mikey you just got served" "Aw gosh darn you Paige". We must've been playing for an hour when "Aw look my little brothers on a date" Raph said smirking. "Raph I'm gonna..." "Jeez Mikey I'm just messing with you" Raph said sitting down "Besides Leo's on a date too" "Mikey wanna ruin their date?" I asked "You bet" "Alright date crashing!" Raph said running to grab his sais.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Help from a Sister

**Ok do you guys think the last chapter was good? Ok in this chapter there is gonna be a major, major surprise. No spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT I only own Paige ,Annabeth ,and Marina. **

Annabeth's PoV:

I had been having the best date of my life with Leo. I have had several boyfriends before Leo ,but none this romantic, selfless, and hot. "Have you eaten enough?" "Yes I have thank you". Then out of no where a water balloon hit Leo in the back of the head. "MIKEY!" Leo yelled, "PAIGE!" I screamed. "We are so gonna kill you 2" we yelled at the same time. Paige, Mikey, and...Raph came out from behind a sign on the roof next to us. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GUYS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "YOU GUYS..." Then I was grabbed from behind by what looked like a giant fish-man thing. "ANNABETH!" Leo yelled after me. "Leo, Razar took Paige".

Leo's PoV:

I will get her back I have to, she trusts me. CRACK! I turned around to see a girl who looked like someone I knew but I couldn't put finger on it. She was probably 14, with blue-white eyes, and dirty blonde hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt, she was 5"3", and her hair was in a low side ponytail. "Who are you?" "I'm Marina and Paige is my older sister".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Family Problems

**So were you shocked? Anyways if you go to my profile you can see Marina's official profile. Happy Thanksgiving fellow readers and writers. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Marina, Annabeth, and Paige no one else.**

Marina's PoV:

"Wait your WHO?!" the turtle with the orange mask yelled. "M-A-R-I-N-A, can we go now?" "I like her" the red-masked one said. "Guys we got your text...who is she?" a purple-masked turtle asked with the red head that was with him giving me a quizzical look. "We'll explain on the way" the one with the blue mask said. By the way he acts he has to be the leader. "Oh by the way Mikey, Raph, Donnie, April, and I'm Leo". "Noted now lets go save Paige".

Raph's PoV:

I knew that Paige had a couple sisters but I didn't think any of them would be that awesome and THAT hot. And yes she has a bow and arrow and wait for it a hunting knife too. SWEET! Yes I'll admit she's pretty awesome. "RAPH!" Leo yelled "I've been explaining the plan" "Can't we just wing it?" "No we can't just..." "Actually I think that would be a great idea, that is probably the best way to do it" And with that the 6 of us left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: What the NINJA?!

**Hey guys I'm sick so I might get more done than usual. Anyways we left off with the introduction of Marin but now we are going to after the capture of Annabeth and Paige. Sorry for all the short chapters lately there will be a couple more small ones sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, I only own Paige, Marina, and Annabeth.**

Annabeth's PoV:

After being taken I was hit over the head with a hard, blunt object. I woke up in a strange white stoned cell with no doors(at least not that I could tell), and no windows. This room had nothing absolutely nothing but a pillow and a thin blanket. GREAT! Not only was my perfect date ruined but I am in a strange cell, I don't know where I am, and I'd hate to admit it but I'm terrified. CHINK! A small slit on the left wall slid open, a food tray was slid in and the slit was shut again. I went to where the slit was I tried to open it from the inside but it wouldn't budge. I tried everything I could think of to get it open. I grabbed the tray they had slid in. Food? At least my captors want to take care of me...I think. I put the tray on my "bed" and didn't touch it after that. What do these people want with me and Paige? Paige...I hope Paige is ok. Paige has never been the most brave of people. Oh Paige if your scared just hang on ok...I will find a way out of here I have to. Knowing Leo they are already looking for us and if they come here they'll b captured I can't let that happen. I have to do something...I can't let Paige down I have to help...I can't just sit here. Who am I kidding I'm useless...I'm scared. I thought as I curled into a ball What the NINJA is going on here?

Paige's PoV:

Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Who did this? What is their reason? When in the day is it? Where's Annabeth? Why did they take us? How could this happen? I thought. I have many questions ,but no answers. CHINK! That sound...it was close it had to be. Annabeth she's alive I knew she was ok ,but what if it isn't Annabeth what if she's d... don't you dare think that Paige. So where am I thought looking around it's white, no doors, no windows, just a pillow and a blanket. CLICK! A door opened...wait how could there be a door in a place with 4 walls. "Get up!" a fish-man thing with a Brazilian accent yelled at me. I got up, he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me out the door. He shut the door and came out right behind me. I looked down until...CLICK! I looked up to see the dog-man thing that had grabbed me with..."Annabeth!" "Quite" the fish man yelled at me "Let's go" the dog man yelled at Annabeth and I. She didn't protest she didn't even make a sound she just did what he asked. I've known Annabeth for years she's the most strong willed person I've ever known but when she looked at me I could tell one thing for sure...Annabeth was scared.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Without You

**Hello fellow fanfic readers and writers. I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this article. So anyways this chapter will have more Paige and Annabeth. In this chapter the guys, April, and Marina will be back.**

**P.S. To those of you who favored and followed me I want to give you a special thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of those characters I only own Marina, Paige, and Annabeth. **

Annabeth's PoV:

We kept walking and Paige kept trying to talk to me I just wanted her to shut up so we wouldn't get in deeper trouble. We finally stopped in a room that from just by looking at it I could tell where we were...Shredder's Lair. I've never been here ,but Leo had described it to me. Every little detail was the same as the way he had described it. I looked up the stair case we had been forced to kneel at there was a chair, a ninja on either side, a girl with short black hair on the left, and in the chair was the man I thought to be the Shredder. I looked back down letting my hair cover my face. "Bradford, Xever. You have done as I asked?" "Yes but there were...complications" the dog-man said "What kind of complications?" "You see that one" the dog-man said "Is refusing to listen" "Beat it out of her then" Shredder told them ,Paige gasped. No I am not gonna let them hurt the closest thing I have to family. "No" I mumbled still looking down. "What did you say? "I said no" I looked up "You won't touch her". "This one is disrespectful, Father" "Yeah well you threated my friend and my family don't expect respect". "Father may I" "Yes Karai, you know with spirit like that she would have made a great ally". "I would never had even considered the offer" I spat. "Alright you come with me. It'll be my...pleasure to get to know you more" Karai said as she shoved me out the door but before she did she put cuffs on me. "What are you gonna do to me" "Oh nothing just use you as a punching bag" Karai said opening a door to reveal a training room. "Come on blondie" oh I hate it when people call me that. She took off my cuffs "Let's fight". We circled around each other until she swiped at my leg and I jumped over it. I kicked, she dodged, she punched, I moved and ect. She hit me in the arm, I was kicked in shin, and bruised in several places, I couldn't breath well, my side hurt. I was in serious pain my whole body hurt but I kept fighting. I was bleeding but not to bad. We kept that up for about 2 more minutes when I punched up and hit her in the jaw knocking her out. This is my chance to get Paige. I ran out of the training room but as I left I grabbed a knife that was sitting on a table near the door. I ripped off a piece of the curtain that hung on the wall. I ran toward the cells ,but on my way there I saw the dog-man and the fish-man. I saw a door opened it hid inside, they walked by. I walked out of the door is was in, I found Paige's cell but I needed a key.

Paige's PoV:

After Annabeth took the beating for me. I was shoved back into the cell ,but this time there was food on my "bed". I sat in the corner waiting for I don't know what but something..."Paige are you there?" "OMG Annabeth is that you?" "Yeah it's me" "I thought you were taking a beating for me" "I did" "Oh" "Yeah later do you know where the key is for this door?" "Yep look by the table over to the...left" I saw the table on my way in to the cell. "Got the keys" "Ok" "They don't fit". "Great I am never gonna get out of here" "Yes you are now shut up Paige". CLICK! The door opened to reveal Annabeth and a knife that had cut up the lock. "Yes I pick locked it with knife" she said "Let's move" "Annabeth I'd be dead without you" "Come on we got to..." "Going some where blondie?" Karai asked Annabeth. "She's coming with us" I turned around to see Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey ,April ,and some one who looked like "Marina?" "Sup sis" she said "Marina it's so good to see you" "Look reunion later sis ok" "Ok". The guys told April and Marina to take us back to the lair and that they would handle things there. I noticed that just now Annabeth was limping...she took that beating for me. That should be me not her. April and I grabbed her and put one arm around each of us. We picked her up and ran towards the manhole cover but by now Annabeth was bleeding severely. "We need to get her some help" April said. "We can't let her lose consciousness" Marina said as we dropped her down the manhole. "Come on Annabeth stay with me" I asked her. "Paige is that your sister?" Annabeth asked me "Yes Annabeth this is Marina" "Well at least I got to see you happy" "No Annabeth don't you talk to me like that" and with that we set Annabeth down and she blacked out. The guys came back just then, and everyone was silent.

**K I know I normally don't do end notes but CLIFFHANGER. DUN-DUH-DUH**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Beauty and the Beast

**Hey guys cliffhanger I know I'm evil. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JK chill out. So anyways please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Paige, Annabeth, and Marina. No one else in the TMNT universe.**

Annabeth's PoV:

I can't remember anything about the past few hours. All I can remember is passing out in a flurry of pain. Then waking up in 3 hours with everyone around me crying.

_*Start Flashback*_

_ "Hey guys why are you all crying" I said waking up. "Guys stop impersonating Annabeth it is not making any of us feel better" Leo stated. "Yeah stop it Mikey" Raph said punching him in the shoulder. "Guys its not me this time really" Mikey protested. "No guys its really me" I said trying to get them to look at me. "Mikey stop" Paige yelled "But its not me". I really don't want to do this I thought. I wacked Paige on the top of the head. "Mikey...Annabeth" she looked at me "Guys it wasn't Mikey Annabeth is really awake". Everyone looked up to see me with my eyes open, everyone but Leo..."Guys really" and with that Paige got up and lifted Leo's head up and he saw me. "Annabeth your alive but how" "Leo I never died" "Actually" Donnie said "Technically you bleed out then went into cardiac arrest..." "Donnie let them have a moment" "Ok April sweety" and with that the barf noises started. "Let's leave them alone guys" Paige said ,everyone got up and left._

_*End Flashback*_

I had gotten up to walk for the fist time in 2 days. The whole time Leo had been right next to me. "Come on 1 step at a time" "Leo I'm pretty sure I can...ow walk by myself" "Because you saying ow reassures me" he said sarcastically. "Alright" I said as we walked into the kitchen. We sat down and ate then I heard giggling coming from the living room. Leo and I looked at each other and stuck our heads out the curtain that separates the kitchen from the living room. I thought I'd see Donnie and April but I saw...Marina and RAPH!?

Marina's PoV:

Raph had just told me the funniest story...well not really but the way he told it was so adorable. Yes I thought it was adorable. I'm kind of surprised what a big softie he is behind that macho boy act. "So Marina enough about me what do you like to do?" "Actually I like to read, write, fight only when called for, and my favorite thing to do is dance" "You dance?" "Yes ever since I was 3 so 11 years" "So that's why your really flexible and can do all those flips and stuff" "Yeah that's why" "So Marina...where did you learn to fight like that" "My dad he taught me to fight, use a knife, and shoot a bow" "Oh so um...about your dancing thing" "Yeah what about it?" "What type of dancing do you do?" "Hip-hop, Jazz, Ballet, Lyrical, and Ballroom" "You Ballroom dance?" "Believe it or not it is one of the ways to relive stress...which reminds me I need to practice" I said standing up. "Your gonna practice here in the living room?" "Yeah is there something wrong with that?" "Nope..." "Good" I sat on the floor and warmed up. I started to practice all my routines until I got to Ballroom. "Come here Raph" "Why?" "I need a dance partner and you are the only person in this room" I grabbed his hand.

Raph's PoV:

Ok so now I'm dancing...great I hope none of the guys see this. "Put your hand here on my waist" "Um ok" "And I'll take this hand here" she said as she grabbed my hand and started counting the steps. " 8" over and over again. I think I just got taught how to dance...that was not on my bucket list. Oh well I could care less right now. "And stop" "We had stopped dancing and we kinda stood there just holding hands until..."Aw look its beauty and the beast" Annabeth and Leo said taunting us. "Not cool guys, not cool"


End file.
